squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie J. Squirrel
images.jpg I used to masturbate onto birds at a local park. Not a thing that I'm particularly proud of but I became quite good at it. I was taking zinc supplements so I was shooting massive loads and it became something of a sport to me. For anyone interested here is your best strategy. first, you need to find an isolated spot so you don't become a sex offender. I found a short kind of channel area where I saw the pigeons would congregate. Next, you arouse yourself. I was usually content with envisioning the occasional jogging lady coming over and taking a shit on my chest and that was enough to fuel the fire but if you're not as sexually charged as me just take some porn on the go. After you're good an horny, you get some bread. My pigeons preferred white bread but healthier birds might have a taste for honey wheat or maybe even multigrain. Fat, unhealthy birds are slower and easier to hit so remember that. Once you are seated on the bench and ready to do the deed, whip your roosevelt out and scatter bread out within a few feet of you. use your judgement based on how far you know you can cum. I was a lonely and depraved soul who could hit targets the size of a thimble at distances up to 4 feet. You wait for the pigeons to begin eating and to get comfortable with your presence. At this point, you want to coo gently and talk sensually to them to gain their trust. Now you're finally ready to cum on your bird. This is a tough part because the rapid motion of masturbation is very frightening to the birds, so you have to be subtle. Once you master a technique, you simply wind it up and let it go, aiming depending on your past cumming experiences. I always came high so I would aim for the neck of the bird and catch it right in the face. It's an extremely satisfying and erotic feeling, seeing those birds reel around covered in cum and maybe even transporting it to other places in the city. Either way I haven't done it in years but every now and then I catch myself gazing wistfully at a flock of birds, cock throbbing and waiting for them to land close to me. Fortnite-PowerPuff Girls Controversy Fortnite takes place in the same universe as The Powerpuff Girls. Now, before you start ranting, hear me out. Fortnite has Thanos in it. Thanos is in Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite. Mega Man X is in Marvel vs. Capcom, and Mega Man X in the same universe as Mega Man, since Dr. Light created both of them. Mega Man is in Smash Bros, and so is Pac Man, who appears in Wreck-it Ralph. One scene in Wreck-it Ralph shows a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade machine, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have a comic book crossover with Batman. Scooby Doo and the Mystery Gang show up in an episode of Batman. Scooby Doo, of course, has a crossover with Johnny Bravo. Johnny Bravo is in an obscure Smash Bros. ripoff for the Wii, called Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. All three Powerpuff Girls show up in this game. Therefore, my conclusion here is that Fortnite does in fact take place in the same universe as The Powerpuff Girls. Work heeee works at upS Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Fastest Nut Attempt Was literally just about to bust the fattest recorded nut in the history of humanity, until something caught my eye. "sorobox." is george soros behind the roblox sex trafficing ring? i tried to shake the feeling and continue bludgeoning my meat but having tens of years of personal experience and trauma to show for it in similar roblox sex rings, i found myself for hours on end searching for something, an answer, anything. months have passes, but the feeling still resonates The Wiki Article on The September 11th Attacks ''Eddie and Melissa´s Relationship'':'' The '''September 11, 2001 attacks' (also referred to as 9/11)a were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda against the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The attacks killed 2,996 people, injured over 6,000 others, and caused at least $10 billion in infrastructure and property damage.23 Additional people died of 9/11-related cancer and respiratory diseases in the months and years following the attacks. Four passenger airliners operated by two major U.S. passenger air carriers (United Airlines and American Airlines)—all of which departed from airports in the northeastern part of the United States bound for California—were hijacked by 19 al-Qaeda terrorists. Two of the planes, American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175, were crashed into the North and South towers, respectively, of the World Trade Center complex in Lower Manhattan. Within an hour and 42 minutes, both 110-story towers collapsed. Debris and the resulting fires caused partial or complete collapse of all other buildings in the World Trade Center complex, including the 47-story 7 World Trade Center tower, as well as significant damage to ten other large surrounding structures. A third plane, American Airlines Flight 77, was crashed into the Pentagon (the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense) in Arlington County, Virginia, which led to a partial collapse of the building's west side. The fourth plane, United Airlines Flight 93, was initially flown toward Washington, D.C., but crashed into a field in Stonycreek Township near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, after its passengers thwarted the hijackers. 9/11 was the single deadliest incident for firefighters and law enforcement officers4 in the history of the United States, with 343 and 72 killed, respectively. Suspicion quickly fell on al-Qaeda. The United States responded by launching the War on Terror and invaded Afghanistan to depose the Taliban, which had failed to comply with US demands to extradite Osama bin Laden and expel al-Qaeda from Afghanistan. Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorism legislation and expanded the powers of law enforcement and intelligence agencies to prevent terrorist attacks. Although al-Qaeda's leader, Osama bin Laden, initially denied any involvement, in 2004 he claimed responsibility for the attacks.1 Al-Qaeda and bin Laden cited U.S. support of Israel, the presence of U.S. troops in Saudi Arabia, and sanctions against Iraq as motives. After evading capture for almost a decade, Osama bin Laden was located and killed in Pakistan by SEAL Team Six of the U.S. Navy in May 2011. The destruction of the World Trade Center and nearby infrastructure caused serious harm to the economy of Lower Manhattan and had a significant effect on global markets, which resulted in the closing of Wall Street until September 17 and the civilian airspace in the U.S. and Canada until September 13. Many closings, evacuations, and cancellations followed, out of respect or fear of further attacks. Cleanup of the World Trade Center site was completed in May 2002, and the Pentagon was repaired within a year. On November 18, 2006, construction of One World Trade Center began at the World Trade Center site. The building was officially opened on November 3, 2014.56 Numerous memorials have been constructed, including the National September 11 Memorial & Museum in New York City, the Pentagon Memorial in Arlington County, Virginia, and the Flight 93 National Memorial in a field in Stonycreek Township near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Trivial *Eddie is same name as Cousin Eddie. *Eddie has hairstyler orange. *Eddie has age regular as flashback by baby 0-3, toodle 4-6, child 7-10, child eldest 11-14 and high school him meet to Melissa as teenager 15-19, after him has age regular as present 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 as adults that Eddie born 1991, in future has age 25-currently. *Eddie formerly wear blue as teenager, formerly wear white teenager-adults and wear the thundersquirrel adults currently wear thundersquirrel that wear white, Eddie currently t-shirt white normal as his friend Thomas Goat t-shirt black Regular Show currently. * Him have a his parents are Ego and Elena married have born Eddie and Rodney. *Eddie the voiced by Ben Diskin currently live-action. *Eddie has crush on Melissa fans relationship as his girlfriend and him likes Meli as name as fans relationship couple EddiexMelissa as boyfriend/girlfriend. *Eddie has married with Melissa. *Eddie likes name Melissa call before-Meli (temporarly) and after call Melissa (currently) *Eddie has children Lennie and Diana as 15 children. *Eddie voiced Tom Hanks, Ego and Lennie same voiced by J. G. Quinted. *Eddie kiss to Melissa as boyfriend fans relationship. * Eddie sleeping together Melissa. * Eddie likes his mother-in-law to Melissa´s mother say him Eddie, too likes his father-in-law to Melissa´s father say him Eddie son-in-law. * Eddie say Melissa that a students loves-interest to Melissa as works university and bookless. * Him like bathroom as clean to Eddie as clean. * Eddie dating with Melissa as date loves. * Eddie likes Melissa as girlfriends and Eddie has crush on Melissa. * Eddie have tooth that Melissa is a tooth. * Eddie wear Thundersquirrel 2013-2014, Eddie wear white flying 2014-2015 from new formerly, him only t-shirt white normal currently as his friends Thomas Render t-shirt black. * Eddie have workers computer together Melissa as students. * Eddie is the son from Ego and Elena is a squirrel and without his tail. * Eddie works students with Melissa is university with Daniel. * Eddie was names as Father from Lennie say "DAD". * Him likes Sandwich and Soda. * Him appear similars to Mordecai from Regular Show. * Eddie appear major role in Movie. * Eddie likes with his friends 6 friends Regular Show. * Eddie likes Melissa call "little-loves-dude" say disturb by Jorge. * Eddie and Rodney as cousins in the family J. Squirrel and after family Van Jared that J. Squirrel are fake. * Eddie help Melissa friendly as boyfriends. * Eddie likes ice cream. * Eddie have hair-orange as his mom or his dad. * Eddie back wear white formerly and only t-shirt white normal as Thomas t-shirt black. * Eddie likes Melissa as girlfriends * Eddie kiss Melissa enter Dream from Melissa. * Eddie and Melissa sleeping night by Eddie kiss Melissa is a bed. * Eddie appear similars to Bart from The Simpsons. * Eddie and Melissa with gangs in formerly classroom with his teacher. * Eddie and Melissa some boyfriends official. * Eddie has crush on Melissa Rocha. * Eddie see his girlfriend wear clother purple. * Eddie kissed Melissa from new year´s kiss. * Eddie appear have a crush on Melissa. * Eddie likes cheese with sandwiches really jamon with cheese. * Eddie with Melissa as couple official, enter dance christmas. * Him likes Melissa loves-interest * Melissa kissed Eddie from christmas and new year. * Eddie with his friends team Melissa. * Eddie smart that Melissa is a smart. * Melissa and Eddie likes Cartoon Network and Disney as good time currently and really likes loves. * Eddie likes his father-in-law as best friends father-in-law and son-in-law. * Melissa and Eddie are couple as Bart and Terri-Slinky and Musa. * Eddie date with Melissa in cinemas. * Eddie has born U.S.A and Mexic. * Melissa and Eddie has 6 aniversary weddings and her kissed to Eddie. * Employee computer house from her with Melissa has crush on Eddie and say Bender as boss. * Eddie skills as porrist for help his girlfriend exercise dance move and skills computer works. * Eddie dance move and compute has crush on Melissa as hair cut is a pretty beautiful. * Eddie and Bart just friends. * Eddie and Terri are best friends together. * Eddie him voiced lantin american Luis Miguel Pérez return episode current. * Eddie and Slinky as best friends. * Eddie and Slinky as good time. * Eddie and Melissa get together moment relationship likes moments. * Eddie last name J. Squirrel real back. * Eddie likes class english. * Eddie is major that Slinky is major as Bart. * Eddie is formerly sized greated and now is currently sized little half-little adults young. * Eddie as age have same as Melissa is a childhood and adulthood half-human and only humans. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Couple Category:Rocha Family Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Cruz Family Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Ego´s Friends Category:Slinky Dog Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Employee Category:Bolts (Owners) Category:Simpson Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Irela´s friends Category:Melissa´s boyfriend Category:Cipher´s Family Category:Bolts´s Family Category:Roomate Category:Characters Category:Grandparents